


Seven Years

by vnikiforov



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, JJ Style Week, JJStyleWeek, crossover day, jj and leo and bella are an amazing trio, small moments, technically it's an Ilvermorny AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: His father nodded, “And is it safe?”“Very much so. Our school is one of the safest place for any witch and wizard.”Nathalie sat down next to her son. “Do you want to go and learn magic?”“Yes!”----Or brief moments through JJ's seven years at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> JJ Style Week: Day Four - Crossover
> 
> How could I not go for a JJ HP crossover. Be sure to read the previous JJ Style Week entries! They are in our series.
> 
> I would love to thank Maria for doing this with me and splitting the intense amounts of fic that we'll have written for our precious boy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located at the top of Mount Greylock in Massachusetts. Jean-Jacques only knew that because that’s where he’d be attending school for seven years. 

He looked down at his letter and up at his parents who were just as shocked to hear the news as he was. They turned to the woman who came to tell them, “Are you sure?”

“I know it’s a bit of a shock, but it’s not uncommon for magical children to be born to non-magical parents. We’d love for Jean-Jacques to have a spot at Ilvermorny,” The woman said. “You’re welcome to come visit the castle, if it would make you feel more comfortable. We’d have to set you with transportation, though. Afraid we can’t give you the exact location. Non-magical folks haven’t always been fond of us.”

“If our JJ is a wizard then we’d want to see him excel at it,” Nathalie smiled down at him. “You said that Ilv..Il-

“Ilvermorny,” The nice woman helped.

“Ilvermorny. You said that your school was one of the best?” 

The woman nodded. “I’ve been teaching History of Magic there for fifteen years. Our students are among some of the smartest and our professor among the best. We are the best wizarding school in North America.”

His father nodded, “And is it safe?”

“Very much so. Our school is one of the safest place for any witch and wizard.”

Nathalie sat down next to her son. “Do you want to go and learn magic?”

“Yes!”

**YEAR ONE**

So, that had been it. JJ and his parents had gone to Ilvermorny and when it was time for his parents to leave, he had stayed. 

The castle was humongous, JJ never thought he’d ever get to live in a place that big, but it was going to be his home for the next seven years. 

When it came time for his sorting ceremony, the headmistress of the school told them about each of the houses they could be sorted into and what each of them stood for. If two or more of the houses chose them, then they’d be able to pick which house they wanted to be in. 

A small boy next to him had said that he was excited and hoped to be chosen by Thunderbird because his mother had been in that house when she came. “I’m Leo, by the way.”

“JJ,” he had said back. “I don’t know which house is the best. My parents don’t have magic.”

Leo smiled wide. “Really? My dad doesn’t have magic, but my mom said that it’s good that he doesn’t or else he’d be sad without his phone.”

When Leo’s name was called, he stood in the middle of four large statues. Three of them moved to let him know that they wanted him, he didn’t wait a second before running over to Thunderbird. 

Before JJ knew it, it was his turn to go up and get sorted. He felt a sort of wind around him and then two statues were moving. Horned Serpent and Thunderbird.

Part of him wondered about Horned Serpent, about how the next seven years would be if he chose that house. Then he thought about his new friend, and how Thunderbird would be welcoming immediately. He walked toward the Thunderbird statue to the cheers of many of the students. 

Leo hugged him when he joined the crowd and JJ officially felt like he was home. 

**YEAR TWO**

“Are you going to try out for the quidditch team? Tryouts are in a couple of weeks and you’re pretty good on a broom,” Leo said as he sat down next to him in the dining hall.

“I don’t know,” JJ replied and pushed away his plate. “I don’t think I’ll get on the team. I’m only a second year.”

“Yeah, but Professor Ellis said that you’re the best in our year  _ and  _ I would love a friend on the team.” 

“You can always try for a spot,” JJ offered. 

Leo scoffed, “Thunderbird would lose every time if I were on the team. Besides, we both know that I’m more of a Keeper and not a Beater.”

“So you want me to tryout for the team…” 

“Yes, and you’d probably make it, too,” Leo said and finally started making a plate for breakfast. 

“Sure,” JJ said. 

“He’s not kidding, you’d make it,” Isabella said and nudged JJ over a bit so she could sit down. “Which is why you  _ shouldn’t  _ try out.”

“She’s in Horned Serpent. Don’t trust her,” Leo glared at her, but she laughed it off.

“You love me, Leo,” She smiled. 

“Maybe I will try out then,” JJ shrugged.

“That’ll be fun, especially if I make the Horned Serpent team.”

Leo’s eyes widened, “What position?”

Isabella smiled wide, “Seeker.”

“Well, let the best team win,” JJ smirked. 

“We will.”

**YEAR THREE**

“I can’t believe Jacob didn’t catch the snitch, he let Isabella get it! We’re never going to win the house cup at this point!” Leo groaned as he flopped down in the bed. 

JJ pulled off his robe and sat down, “I really thought we were going to win this game. Isabella’s a great Seeker, but Jacob is a Seventh year.”

“She’s just a prodigy.”

JJ agreed. Isabella was amazing and part of him was pretty proud of the way she won the match for Horned Serpent. The other part was bitter and tired and hungry. 

“Do you think Bella is going to gloat?” JJ asked. 

“Oh, yeah, she definitely is,” Leo said. “No doubt.”

“This is the second time she’s won against us,” JJ sighed. “As awesome as that is, our house pride is getting in the way.”

“I swear if we don’t win against her next year, I’m going to pull my hair out.”

JJ laughed. “She’d probably love to see that.”

“Whose side are you on, you traitor?” Leo threw a pillow at him.

“You know it’s true. My Bella is vicious.” 

Leo raised an eyebrow, “‘ _ Your Bella _ ?’”

A blush settled on JJ’s cheeks. “I meant  _ our  _ Bella. As in  _ our _ friend.”

Leo laughed, “Sure, we’ll go with that.” 

“Don’t you dare tell her,” JJ warned. 

“She’d really love to know, though.”

“ _ Leo _ .” 

“I’m kidding, I won’t tell her,” he laughed again. “I think you two would be great, though. Quidditch power couple.”

“I hate you so much.”

**YEAR FOUR**

History of Magic had to be one of JJ’s favorite classes. It wasn’t only that his favorite professor taught the class, but also the fact that he loved learning about things that happened in the wizarding community that No-Majes didn’t know about. 

One of his favorite topics was the Battle at Hogwarts and Harry Potter. It was tragic and awful and students his age had lost their lives in the battle. Which is why he didn’t mind writing an impossibly long essay on the topic. 

“This is awful, why do they teach us this,” Leo asked while they were studying. “I know it’s important, but maybe we don’t want to know about a dark wizard going to a magical school and killing students.” 

JJ shook his head, but Bella answered before. “Leo, don’t be dense. It’s important to know because we need to be prepared if there’s another dark wizard out there waiting to copycat Voldemort or Grindelwald.”

Leo sighed, “Sure, okay, but also why to this extent? My hand already hurts.” 

“It’s not due until next week, though,” Bella said. JJ groaned.

“What do you mean it’s not due until next week? JJ said it was due on Friday!” Leo sat straight up. “You mean to tell me that I’ve been sitting here, on a nice afternoon, doing homework  _ early _ ?”

JJ scrunched up his face in an attempt to look sorry, “It’s not my fault you don’t listen in class… and procrastinate. I was only trying to help you help yourself.”

Bella laughed, “You have to lie to Leo about due dates to get him to do his work?”

“ _ Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing _ ,” Leo whined. “I get my work done.”

“He just does it last minute and has me help him because I’ve finished my work like a  _ responsible human being _ ,” JJ said.

“You two are really something else.”

“Hey, at least I get it done. Can we talk about how my best friend betrayed my trust? I think that’s a conversation that needs to be had,” Leo said. 

“I didn’t betray your trust, Leo.”

“And after all the secrets I keep for you? What a disaster,” he put his hand to his forehead.

“Secrets?” Bella raised an eyebrow. “I like secrets.”

“No, I’m a good friend, Bella. I will die before I give away any of JJ’s secrets,” Leo said as he started to put his parchment and quills away. “Now if you two will excuse me, I’ve got snacks to eat and Quidditch to practice.”

Bella looked at JJ and smiled, “So, you’re keeping secrets from me?”

JJ gulped and looked down at his paper, “So, where were we? The Battle of the Department of Mysteries?”

She laughed and shook her head, “No. We’re on the Battle of the Ministry Atrium.”

**YEAR FIVE**

“ _ YOU TOLD HER _ ?” 

Leo picked at the sleeve of his robe. “I didn’t mean to, it slipped out. It wasn’t even really noticeable, I think. Maybe she didn’t get it.”

“How?” JJ groaned. “Now she’s going to know I like her and that’s embarrassing. What if she makes fun of me? What if she doesn’t like me back?”

“Chill, Leroy. I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Leo looked up at his friend. “Besides, it’s just Bella.”

“You don’t understand. She’s not  _ just  _ Bella,” He stressed. 

“So, why don’t you just save face and tell her?”

JJ’s eyes widened, “What do you mean by that? I can’t tell her.”

“Why not?” Leo asked. “You’ve liked her forever and she’s your friend. I don’t see how that could go wrong.”

“Because she’s my friend and she’s better than me and-”

“Do you talk about your secrets in the middle of the hallway all the time?”

JJ spun around and Bella stood there looking at him. “Hi, Bella… How much of that did you hear?”

She smiled fondly, “You are….  _ so JJ _ .”

“What does that mean?” JJ asked. 

“It means that I like you, too,” She stepped closer. 

Leo coughed. “So… I’m gonna go.”

They ignored him. 

“You do?” 

“Of course I do. I thought I made it obvious, but I guess I failed at that,” Bella said. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” He asked. 

“Probably the same reason you didn’t.”

He formed an ‘O’ with his mouth. 

“So, what does this exactly mean?” He said after a few seconds passed. 

“Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

JJ blinked a few times before he finally answered, “Yes.”

She smiled wide, “Great, but don’t think this doesn’t mean that I’m going to go easy on the match next month.”

**YEAR SIX**

Leo sat in front of him with a roll of parchment in his hands and a backpack full of books. “You’ve got to help me. Professor Yeun is going to give us an exam tomorrow and I haven’t studied for it.”

“Leo, we had weeks to prepare for that exam,” JJ groaned. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly. I have to do well on this exam, JJ. If I bring my mom another barely passing grade this year, she’ll have me spend the summer with my grandma. The one who lives in Texas and never wants to turn the air conditioning on,” He put the parchment on the desk. “C’mon. I’ll love you forever.”

“Sit down,” JJ rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky that I know most of the magical creatures that Yeun is going to ask us about.” 

“You are my savior.”

“I don’t see how you always manage to do this. I mean, me and Bella are always doing homework and studying. You could have joined us,” JJ said as he pulled out his own notes. 

“I love being the third wheel to you and Bella, I really do,” Leo replied. “However, it’s not always fun when you two gang up on me. I’m powerless.”

“We don’t gang up on you.”

Leo laughed, “You definitely do. All the time. I swear I’m probably your practice run as a child.”

“That’s awful, Leo,” JJ said. “You’re like a ten year old nephew at best.”

“Why am I friends with you, again?”

“Magical creatures notes is probably at the top of that list right now,” JJ raised his eyebrow.

“You're right, I'm only friends with you because you're a responsible teenage boy who does all of his homework,” Leo nodded. 

“Lucky for you, I take that as a compliment.” 

“Just help me, please,” Leo whined. 

“Okay, okay, fine let’s do this,” JJ said and opened his book. 

**YEAR SEVEN**

Bella jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. “Aren’t you excited? We’re going on a trip to see Hogwarts!”

“Yeah, of course I am,” JJ said.

The seventh years were going on an ‘educational’ trip to Scotland. JJ had been excited about the trip since they were told about it at the end of last year, but now that the day had come, he wasn’t so sure. 

This was the place that a major travesty had happened, but this was also the one place JJ had wished he could see in person since he first learned about the whole war. 

The portkey had been taking students to the other school’s Quidditch pitch for the past thirty minutes. “Do you think the other students will like us? I don’t know how I feel about having to sleep in their dorms, but it’s kind of exciting is it not?” 

Leo spoke up, “I don’t know, but I’m excited for the Quidditch match that we’re going to have against their team.”

“I’m sure Bella is going to show them not to mess with Ilvermorny students,” JJ smiled. Isabella hopped off of his back and took his hand in hers, instead. 

“I still can’t believe they didn’t put you two on the team,” She sighed. “I would have loved to play with you for once instead of against.”

“We’re just lucky that they’re letting us still go on the trip,” he glared at Leo, who smiled sheepishly in reply.

“Listen, it’s not my fault that Professor Hernandez walked around that corner at the same moment I was testing out a new charm to change hair color.”

“Anyway, we’re lucky,” JJ said.

“Well, you both can still cheer for me,” Bella smiled. 

“You know we will,” Leo nudged her. “So you better not let us down.”

When it was their turn to use the Portkey, JJ’s stomach started to turn. He had always hated the feeling that magical travel had left him. Well, magical travel that wasn’t by broom.

Not even ten seconds had passed before they were making their landing in the middle of the field. An old, short woman called them over and led them to a staircase where they’d climb to sit on the bleachers. 

As soon as all the students were accounted for, the Headmistress named Mcgonagall took the platform. She raised the wand to her neck, “Welcome Ilvermorny students. We hope you will feel welcome to our beloved Hogwarts for the next few weeks. Here, you will be staying with our students and living as if you are a student in our school.

“While you are in our castle, you will attend classes and take special tours. We hope that this trip will be very informative, since it is one of our first. I would also like to remind you that you are here as guests and while you are here to learn, the students are not a part of a museum. They will be your peers, so I expect you all to be respectful witches and wizards,” Her eyes pierced through the entire crowd of students at once. 

“Before we lead you into the castle for our banquet, I would like to say one last thing,” The crowd was quiet as they waited for the Headmistress to speak. “We will win the Quidditch match.”

“I love her,” Bella whispered. 

 

The whole experience was wonderful, even if they did lose the Hogwarts versus Ilvermorny Quidditch match. They had each made new friends and loved each of their classes, even Leo. 

When the time came for them to leave, Bella turned to JJ and sighed. “I loved it here.”

“I know, I did, too,” He pulled her close into him. “But I kind of miss home, too.”

“I miss our common room,” Leo added. “Ours are way more comfortable than the Ravenclaw towers.”

“I will miss Hogsmeade, though,” Bella frowned. “Not much near Ilvermorny for us to do.”

“Well, we can always move here when we’re done with school,” JJ offered. “A nice home here.”

“Oh god no, History of Magic has scarred me for life. I think it’d be nice to live back in Canada,” Bella scrunched up her nose. “Or someplace on the outskirts of New York City… Depending on what job I do.”

“Leo, what are your plans?”

“Oh… I got asked to play for a minor Quidditch team in upstate New York,” Leo shrugged. “I was thinking about doing it.”

Bella shoved him. “You did?! And you never told us?” 

“I was going to, I mean, I got the owl the night before we left and replied in a hurry…. I kind of forgot up until now,” He smiled sheepishly.

“How did you survive this long, Leo,” JJ laughed. “I’m proud of you.” 

“So… maybe we’ll all stay in New York,” Bella smiled fondly.

“I’d like that,” Leo said.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
